Only Hope -VKook-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook). Persahabatan, cinta dan pernikahan. Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Only Hope**

 **Title:** **Only Hope** **–Vkook-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Only Hope**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Cepatlah Taehyungie! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi disini. Lama sekali sih!" omel namja manis bersurai hitam bernama Jeon Jungkook pada seseorang yang saat ini tersambung dalam panggilan ponselnya.

" _Aigoo bawel sekali, Kookie sayang. Lihatlah ke belakang! Aku dibelakangmu sekarang"_

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati namja yang sedari tadi ditunggunya telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum tampan.

"Lama! Seperti yeoja saja" rutuknya.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai hitam namja didepannya.

"Ayo" Namja berkulit tan itu menggenggam jemari Jungkook lalu berjalan pelan menuju butik yang menjual berbagai macam Tuxedo tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuxedo sudah. Kue pernikahan sudah. Gedung juga sudah beres. Apalagi yang kurang?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya –memasang pose berpikir-.

"Sudah semuanya, kurasa. Ayo kita pulang"

"Tunggu!"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendapati Jungkook yang menahan lengannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Taehyung tebak.

"Eum… Bisakah kita tidak pulang sekarang?"

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Anggap saja pesta terakhirmu berstatus 'lajang', bagaimana?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Langit di malam ini sangat indah. Disebuah bangku taman, terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan sangat banyak di langit. Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman setelah lelah seharian mengadakan wisata kuliner dadakan, dari makan ramen hingga es krim.

"Indah sekali ya" ucap Taehyung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne" Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, ada bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permintaan!" seru Taehyung heboh. Tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya –mungkin tengah mengucapkan permintaannya dalam hati-.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sendu.

' _Aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Kuharap kau bahagia, hyung'_

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Jungkook yang masih menatapnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak buat permintaan, sayang?"

"Sudah kok"

"Apa permintaannya? Cepat katakan padaku!"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Rahasia~"

"Yak!"

"Hahaha"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Once the music ends, you'll be with her forever  
I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
**_

Jungkook menatap namja tampan –yang semakin tampan saat mengenakan tuxedo putihnya- dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana ini, sayang? Aku benar-benar gugup"

"Tenanglah hyung. Kau hanya akan menikah, bukan dihukum mati" ucap Jungkook setengah bercanda.

"Aish! Tetap saja-"

"Ini hari spesialmu hyung. Jangan mengacaukannya dengan sikap panikanmu" nasehat Jungkook.

Namja yang lebih tua hanya mendecak kesal.

"Aku merasa bodoh jika kau nasehati seperti ini. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa setiap menasehatiku, sayang" ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah waktunya, Tae"

Serempak Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh kearah ibu Taehyung yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi"

Ibu Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan anak dan sahabat anaknya dalam ruangan mempelai pria.

Taehyung berjalan kearah cermin, memerhatikan penampilannya dari atas kebawah.

"Kau sudah tampan, hyung. Sangat tampan" ucap Jungkook, memeluk Taehyung dari belakang sambil menangis dalam diam.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Bodoh jika ia tidak tahu alasan Jungkook mengeluarkan airmata seperti ini dihari pernikahannya.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu dengan baik jika Jungkook menyukai –mencintai-nya. Namun dalam hatinya Jungkook benar-benar telah menempati posisi sahabat, tidak bisa lebih dari itu.

Taehyung sudah berusaha untuk membalas perasaan Jungkook namun tidak bisa. Ia tetap menganggap Jungkook sebagai sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Taehyung, membalikkan badannya dan membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" ucapnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Bodoh! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'sayang' lagi! Kau sudah menikah, aku tidak mau istrimu salah paham" ucap Jungkook pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus surai Jungkook dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saat Taehyung dan Risa menempelkan bibir setelah mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Tak terkecuali namja bersurai hitam yang duduk di barisan bangku paling belakang.

Jungkook menghapus airmatanya –yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir- dengan cepat, takut orang lain melihatnya.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya saat mendapati Taehyung tersenyum ke arahnya saat acara bersalaman dengan para tamu dimulai.

"Aku mengirimkanmu pesan" Jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Hah?" Taehyung yang tidak mengerti gerakan bibir itu menunjukkan tatapan bodohnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya membuat isyarat 'tidak ada'.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu kembali bercengkrama dengan para tamu yang menyalaminya.

Merasa dadanya semakin sesak, Jungkook beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar gedung.

.

.

.

.

 _ **By all means, be happy with her  
So I can move on  
Please erase me out of your heart  
Although I tried my best but, no oh~**_

"Ini foto saat pertama kali kami pergi ke pantai bersama. Eum berapa tahun yang lalu ya?" gumam Jungkook, memperhatikan dengan serius foto yang ada di ponselnya.

Jungkook terus berjalan dengan mata yang fokus ke ponselnya, tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Sesekali ia menyeka airmata yang turun dari mata indahnya. Lalu tersenyum miris.

"Ah! Foto ini kan saat aku merayakan ulangtahun ketujuhbelas bersama Taehyung"

"Lalu foto yang ini-"

 _ **Tiit**_

 _ **Bruk**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Prang**_

Taehyung terkejut saat gelas yang ia pegang pecah berkeping-keping setelah tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut heran. Setahunya tangannya tidak licin. Kenapa bisa jatuh?

Baru saja ia ingin memunguti pecahan gelas itu, ibunya berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil memberikan ponsel miliknya.

"Jungkook…"

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Jeon Jungkook' dengan tatapan kosong.

' _Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini, Kookie. Aku pikir kau benar-benar merelakanku untuk menikahi yeoja yang aku cintai. Jika aku tahu seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah menikah dan selamanya akan menjadi sahabatmu, bodoh'_

Taehyung memperhatikan ponselnya. Tepatnya memperhatikan pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Jungkook padanya.

 _Hai hyung~ Selamat sekarang kau sudah menyandang status suami dan mempunyai istri yang cantik. Tapi aku hanya bisa memberimu ucapan selamat. Aku tidak mampu untuk turut bahagia dengan ini. Maaf hyung. Sepertinya aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah rela melihatmu menikahi orang lain. Namun aku turut berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu hyung. Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan dengan lancar hingga maut memisahkan kalian. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Pelampiasan perasaan saat ini haha. Bukan terjadi di dunia nyata sih, tapi dunia Roleplayer, hikseu~ :'

Lirik lagu yang muncul itu terjemahan lagu 'Wedding Dress' milik Taeyang.

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	2. Sequel

**Only Hope Sequel**

 **Title:** **Only Hope Sequel** **–Vkook-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook). Bagaimana jika Taehyung diberi kesempatan untuk mengulanginya kembali? Apakah akhirnya Taehyung tetap tidak memilih Jungkook?

 _ **Only Hope**_

 _ **Sequel**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _Hai hyung~ Selamat sekarang kau sudah menyandang status suami dan mempunyai istri yang cantik. Tapi aku hanya bisa memberimu ucapan selamat. Aku tidak mampu untuk turut bahagia dengan ini. Maaf hyung. Sepertinya aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah rela melihatmu menikahi orang lain. Namun aku turut berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu hyung. Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan dengan lancar hingga maut memisahkan kalian. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung._

.

.

.

"ANDWAE!"

Taehyung bangun dengan napas terengah. Lalu namja tampan itu menatap sekelilingnya.

'Ini… kamarku?'

"Hyung! Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk? Kenapa teriak?" Jungkook mencerca Taehyung dengan banyak pertanyaan sambil berjalan cepat menuju Taehyung yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang.

Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook heran. Tak lama kemudian namja tampan itu memeluk Jungkook erat.

"E-eh?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja" bisik Taehyung, membuat Jungkook bungkam dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih, hyung?"

"…"

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ditatap Taehyung sedaritadi membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Siang itu Taehyung dan Jungkook menonton TV bersama di apartemen mereka. Dua namja itu bersahabat sudah lama, maka membeli sebuah apartemen merupakan pilihan keduanya agar bisa selalu bersama –lebih tepatnya Taehyung yang memutuskan hal itu-.

' _Dia mencintaiku dan aku akan menikah bulan depan dengan yeojachinguku. Itu faktanya. Saat pernikahanku ia akan tertabrak truk yang dikemudikan supir yang mabuk dan meninggalkanku selamanya. Itu… benarkah hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa…'_

"Tae-hyung-"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung kaget. "Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan padaku? Kau menyukaiku?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook serius.

"Aku-"

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Jungkook menghembuskan napas lega. Bel pintu menyelamatkannya.

"Aku saja yang buka" ucap Jungkook lalu melesat meninggalkan Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap sepasang kekasih –yang bulan depan akan menjadi suami istri- didekatnya dengan tatapan miris.

' _Setidaknya jangan bermesraan dihadapanku'_

Didekatnya Risa sedang memeluk lengan Taehyung dengan manja. Namun Taehyung mengacuhkannya. Taehyung sedaritadi sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oppa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A-ah, tidak. Tidak ada"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu dengan baik jika Jungkook menyukai –mencintai-nya. Ia tahu jauh sebelum mimpi itu singgah di tidur lelapnya. Namun dalam hatinya Jungkook benar-benar telah menempati posisi sahabat, tidak bisa lebih dari itu.

Taehyung sudah berusaha untuk membalas perasaan Jungkook namun tidak bisa. Ia tetap menganggap Jungkook sebagai sahabatnya.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa mencintainya tapi aku tidak mau kehilangannya'_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Cepatlah Taehyungie! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi disini. Lama sekali sih!"_

Taehyung hanya terkekeh mendengar suara Jungkook di telepon. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersentak.

' _Mengapa sama seperti mimpi itu?'_

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Aigoo bawel sekali, Kookie sayang. Lihatlah ke belakang! Aku dibelakangmu sekarang"

"Lama! Seperti yeoja saja" rutuknya.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai hitam namja didepannya.

"Ayo" Namja berkulit tan itu menggenggam jemari Jungkook lalu berjalan pelan menuju butik yang menjual berbagai macam Tuxedo tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sebal.

"Wae?"

"Gaun Risa itu warna putih gading, hyung. Bukankah kesepakatannya tuxedomu juga warna putih? Kenapa kau membeli yang hitam? Bodoh" rutuk Jungkook.

"Dan untuk apa kau membelikanku tuxedo warna putih? Aku sudah punya tuxedo untuk pernikahanmu dan aku tidak mau yang warna putih, hyung. Kelihatannya seperti aku yang akan menikah dengan calon istrimu!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak memakai tuxedo yang kubelikan, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sahabat lagi, sayang"

' _Hanya sahabat?'_

"Baiklah baiklah, Tuan Kim" ucap Jungkook terpaksa.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit di malam ini sangat indah. Disebuah bangku taman, terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan sangat banyak di langit.

"Indah sekali ya" ucap Taehyung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne" Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, ada bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permintaan!" seru Taehyung heboh. Tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya –mungkin tengah mengucapkan permintaannya dalam hati-.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sendu.

' _Aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Kuharap kau bahagia, hyung'_

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Jungkook yang masih menatapnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak buat permintaan, sayang?"

"Sudah kok"

"Apa permintaannya? Cepat katakan padaku!"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Rahasia~"

"Yak!"

"Hahaha"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Rahasia~"

"Aish!" Jungkook memukul pundak Taehyung.

' _Kuharap jalan yang aku pilih benar'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap namja tampan –yang semakin tampan saat mengenakan tuxedo hitamnya- dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak gugup sama sekali, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya harus gugup?" tanyanya balik.

Jungkook mencibir pelan, "Aigoo aigoo"

"Sudah waktunya, Tae"

Serempak Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh kearah ibu Taehyung yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi"

Ibu Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook, lalu mengelus pelan surai namja itu dengan senyum lebar.

Jungkook menyerngit. Kan Taehyung yang akan menikah, mengapa ia yang diberi senyuman lebar?

' _Ah, apakah ini senyum perpisahan?'_

Beberapa saat kemudian Ibu Taehyung lalu meninggalkan anak dan sahabat anaknya dalam ruangan mempelai pria.

Jungkook mengabaikan rasa herannya. Kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Taehyung yang berjalan kearah cermin, memerhatikan penampilannya dari atas kebawah.

"Kau sudah tampan, hyung. Sangat tampan" ucap Jungkook, memeluk Taehyung dari belakang sambil menangis dalam diam.

Taehyung menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang bertaut didepan perutnya. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Taehyung, membalikkan badannya dan membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" ucapnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Bodoh! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'sayang' lagi! Kau sudah menikah, aku tidak mau istrimu salah paham" ucap Jungkook pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus surai Jungkook dengan lembut.

' _Maaf karena aku sudah yakin atas pilihan ini'_

.

.

.

.

.

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saat Taehyung berjalan ke altar, menunggu calon istrinya menghampirinya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Tak terkecuali namja bersurai hitam yang duduk di barisan bangku paling belakang.

Jungkook menghapus airmatanya –yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir- dengan cepat, takut orang lain melihatnya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu calon istri Taehyung. Lalu mereka mengucapkan janji suci. Maka berakhirlah sudah semuanya.

' _Kuharap kau bahagia, hyung. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain'_

Baru saja Jungkook akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun diurungkannya karena ucapan Taehyung yang membuanya kaget.

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah, semua undangan sudah menunggu kita"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan heran, bingung, tak percaya –semuanya bercampur jadi satu-. Lalu ia semakin heran saat mendapati para undangan yang bertepuk tangan heboh dan menyuruhnya naik ke altar.

"Hah?"

Otaknya masih belum dapat memproses semua ini. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Taehyung yang menarik tangannya menaiki altar dan menyematkan bunga di kantung depan tuxedonya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Saat ini aku memang belum bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tapi aku akan mencoba sebisaku. Dengan menikahimu kuharap aku bisa dengan cepat mencintaimu. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada melihatmu tergeletak bersimbah darah dan meninggalkanku selamanya" ucap Taehyung panjang.

Jungkook yang masih dalam mode blank nya hanya menjawab 'Aku bersedia' saat ucapan janji suci itu ditanyakan padanya. Bahkan ia tidak bereaksi apapun ketika Taehyung menarik lembut wajahnya dan mengecup bibirya selama beberapa detik.

Tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar. Cukup untuk menyadarkan Jungkook yang saat ini tengah menangis –entah kenapa- sambil menggenggam erat jemari Taehyung.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke pelukannya.

"Tolong bantu aku untuk membalas perasaanmu. Jangan pernah menyerah untukku"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Ne. Tentu aku akan membantumu hyung. Terimakasih telah mencoba membalas perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, hyung" ucap Jungkook lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung.

"Aigoo jangan bermesraan dulu Kookie, Tae. Setidaknya jangan dihadapan para tamu seperti ini" sindir Ibu Jungkook, berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan Jungkook bersama dengan Ayah Jungkook, Ayah Taehyung dan Ibu Taehyung.

"Mungkin Jungkookie terlalu sedih, sampai tidak membaca nama yang tertera di undangan pernikahan" ledek Ayah Taehyung yang disetujui ketiga orang lainnya.

"M-mwo? Tapi… Risa?"

"Aku dan orangtuaku sudah menyelesaikannya dengan keluarga Risa. Semuanya sudah beres. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jelas Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Mimpi apa ia semalam? Kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang sangat berbeda dengan pemikirannya.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung" ucapnya sambil memeluk Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah menatap langit dari balkon apartemen mereka.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis saat Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

"Aku masih tidak percaya hyung. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi" ungkap Jungkook.

' _Well, bicara tentang mimpi seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada mimpi buruk itu, sayang'_ batin Taehyung geli.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku-"

"Tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang hyung. Jawablah setelah kau benar-benar merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Aku akan berjuang agar kau mencintaiku hyung"

Taehyung terkekeh gemas. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain sebenarnya"

"Oh ya? Hyung ingin mengatakan apa?" Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa Taehyung memeluknya erat.

"Tadi aku sedikit berkonsultasi dengan Jimin. Ia mengusulkan sesuatu. Katanya usulnya ini bisa –setidaknya- membuatku beberapa persen mencintaimu"

"Eung? Apa usulnya?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap langsung ke mata Taehyung.

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook, lalu berbisik.

" _Bercinta"_

Jungkook membulatkan matanya kaget.

"MWO? Aish! Mesum sekali" ujarnya menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Taehyung tergelak. Ia tidak menyangka menggoda –dalam artian kotor- 'sahabat'nya ini menyenangkan.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook lalu menatap matanya dalam.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Hah?"

"Kupikir malam ini akan menyenangkan. Tapi kau tidak mau, jadi-"

"Siapa bilang tidak mau?" Jungkook menutup mulutnya saat dengan spontan ia berkata seperti itu.

Taehyung mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Jadi kau mau?" godanya.

"Aish! Molla!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu menggendong Jungkook ala bridal style kedalam kamar mereka.

Biarlah malam ini menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta mereka. Semoga saja Taehyung bisa membalas perasaan Jungkook tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Hehe. Tadinya mau bikin nc sekalian tapi ga bisa bikin nc /ketawa nista

Aduh sequelnya begini amat ya~ Bingung mau bikin gimana lagi huwee~

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
